


Mi Esposa

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Guardian Angel, M/M, Mi Esposa, chair adjustment, on fire, yellow press, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Why paparazzi and such are scum - but still can't destroy some things.The usual RPF warnings applies.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mi esposa," Javi said quietly.

Yuzu tried not to wince or flinch or make a face or otherwise show any special reaction.

He also swore to himself to not ever again at a party or reception or anywhere at all to accept a drink from anyone he didn't trust implicitly, which weren't very many people.

None of those having been around - something he had actually thought strange even then, because even if they were few, they'd usually, unobtrusively, took turns at keeping an eye on him - he'd taken the glass of what had seemed like orange juice. 

Even they couldn't have objected to orange juice.

They.

He knew they thought he didn't know. He did, though. 

It had started when he was still in the Juniors, before the juniors, him a kid basically, going overseas, with a number of his Japanese sempai.

He'd felt flattered as a kid. They were his important sempai and he, maybe, a future thread, but they had cared about a then unimportant kid. 

He'd put it down to them all being Japanese. Wa. Mamori. Things like that, things very much there, never mentioned. 

It had expanded to others, after he became old enough for seniors and then went to Brian Orser in Canada for training.

Not only Japanese. 

It would never have occurred to Yuzuru Hanyu, who rarely ever was satisfied with himself, that others saw something very special in him. 

That they wouldn't have been able to explain either, but that that was there. 

Brian himself of course was one of his self appointed guardians, but from the start, there in Canada, it had been one certain Javier Fernandez who seemed to have appointed himself as Yuzuru Hanyu's main Guardian Angel. 

Who at the moment seemed at least as spitting mad at himself as he was at Yuzu, but that not lessening his smouldering, burning, barely under control fury at Yuzu.

And not even his ice cold, cutting like a just calved glacier edge, sharper than a katana or Toledo blade edge tone could hide the about to spectacularly explode vulcans underneath. 

"Mi esposa ," he repeated quietly, the quiet before a storm to end all storms.

He threw the proof sheet of a tabloid at Yuzuru.

MI ESPOSA, the 15 cm headline screamed in red.

JAPANESE SKATING STAR YUZURU HANYU ABOUT "HUSBAND" JAVIER FERNANDEZ 

The big black block letters took up the rest of the above the cut - top half, in normal language - of the page. 

The article below actually didn't contain anything new, just repeating Javi's own media blunder of calling Yuzu "my (skating) wife" instead of just family - a blunder he admitted, to himself, at more contemplative times, that might have been his own subconsciousness sending him a message - and Yuzu saying, as he had said many times before, that he admired Javi, had gone to Brian because he wanted to train jumps with Javi, that... whatever, all things that were known, to everybody who cared to know. 

But there also, right top, next to the fire flaming headline, was a close up of Yuzu, very red faced, looking like after crying to anyone who didn't know him.

According to the caption saying, "Javi, where are you? Please, come back. Why did you go away? Please, I feel strange without you. What is happening?"

And in brackets after that "and we have the audio of that."

Drunk Yuzu, of course, who hadn't known that one of the sleazebags with that "newspaper" had put a generous shot of vodka in the orange juice before handing it to him.

Nor that the "casual people" who "had won tickets" to the dinner party in fact were plants by that "publication," their only task to separate him from the others and keep him separated until they got something juicy.

Nor that everybody had been frantically looking for him until they found him half an hour later, seemingly having dropped off from exhaustion on the back to the door couch in a nearby sitting room.

Unusual circumstances, yes. But that Yuzu, known to be needing his time by himself, had gone of by himself in the end not all that strange.

And certainly, that he was tired most understood of all. 

Everything if not A okay still just a momentarily scare, nothing to worry about.

Until that proof sheet arrived, in duplicate, registered mail to Javier Fernandez and Brian Orser personally.

"Giving" Brian in particular "the option" to "claim" space for an opinion piece. 

For "a fee to be negotiated."

Making clear without ever saying so that the story of two young skaters under a gay coach becoming lovers would maybe not be as such a big deal to the general public but in an Olympic year would probably not only cause damage to all of them with conservative judges, but worse, would be a constant distraction, sucking off their energy, their ability to concentrate on their training, to just simply screw up everything they all had worked so long and hard for. 

For Javi, even more than that.

More than anyone else he blamed himself for that one unguarded comment but the threat of having ridiculed whatever that comment actually meant cut to the bone.

No, into his heart.

Where Yuzuru Hanyu had the unique, undefined but most important spot there was. 

Yuzuru Hanyu, who just stood there with his smiling preternatural calm of his Japanese tatemae.

That unique Japanese ability to severe the public from the private.

Who didn't seem affected at all as he calmly folded the paper and put it aside.

Looking at him closely though he could see the tension in his muscles. The eyes more narrow than usual. A certain different from usual look at the temples that indicated a probably severe headache. The very controlled breathing that was probably staving of an asthma attack.

Part of him wanted to grab Yuzu, pull him into his arms, comfort him, protect him, with his own life, if necessary, keep him save, protect him - yes, he was repeating himself, but protect him, as often as it took - tell him about his always kept secret love, tell him that "mi esposa" had been probably the truest thing he had ever said in his live.

Another part wanted to savagely punish him, scold, berate him for his stupidity, never mind that he still seemed so incredibly young, much younger than his physical age, just then. Or looked that way. Incredibly young, incredibly innocent, incredibly vulnerable.

Never mind that he had never had any experience with the ruthless, scrupulous press outside Japan. That he was innocent in pretty much everything but his skills - his damnably extraordinary skills that should have made himself jealous but only left him admiring, trying his best to catch up with him and be better for that - on the ice.

"Mi esposa," he said the third time. 

Outwardly, colder than outer space. In truth, hotter than a million suns about to explode.

"Do you have any suggestions how to deal with this?"

"And I don't mean, ANA - or someone - will pay them off, while police investigates."

"While they do - and they will, the police, among others, I mean; Brian handed things to Raj who is excellent at those things, including cyber tracking - or at least knows whom to get - never mind all that, it doesn't matter, it'll be taken care of. But how do you propose to deal with all this, with among other things like being so stupid to not keep near me - us, anyone of us - everybody, why not just page me, why... how..."

"Javi," Yuzu interrupted him, almost inaudibly, more stumbling then walking towards him, falling over his own feet, only by reflex or instinct landing gracefully on his knees before Javi instead of falling flat on his face, from that position reaching for Javi's right hand.

Looking up at him for permission, he brought Javi's hand to his lips to put the barest butterfly wings kiss into the palm after Javi had given him the slightest nod.

"Javi-dono," he whispered, using a term of address Yuzu had explained to him once in a different context as the title a warrior would use to address his sworn lord, a term confirming trust, loyalty, allegiance and more - including a bond to the death - a term of deep and ultimate mutual connection that somehow struck him in a way he couldn't explain beyond that it was just right.

More than anything he regretted he didn't know the proper words to respond. 

"Yuzu?" he said instead.

Yuzu kissed his palm again.

"You did something once," he said then, "not even seriously, then, more of a joke."

For the first time, the ghost of a smile crossed his face.

"It smarted even then," he confessed, unshed tears suddenly making his eyes shine even more than they usually did.

"Javi," he said, "I don't care what that stupid trash sheet writes about me and I know Brian doesn't either, but that I made it possible for them to even threaten that headline, that they could make THAT look cheap..."

"Please, Javi," he said, "you know what to do. I want you to do it. For me to show you how much I regret all this, for you to show me, by the end, that you forgive me. Please."

Javi looked at him, surprised. Then he felt surprised that he was surprised. It was the perfect solution for their particular situation. It was also so very, perfectly Yuzu.

"Are you sure?" he asked. 

"Perfectly," Yuzu said. "Please, Javi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning after that night, Yuzuru Hanyu, brightest star on the firmament of male figure skating, strode into the "conference room" - emergency covers over the TCC actual rink, as no office had been large enough to accommodate all the not just sport press that had applied for access after that "proofsheet" had been leaked all over - flanked on one side by his gay coach Brian Orser, on the other by his self declared husband fellow skater and Orser trainee Javier Fernandez.

The probably 90% Japanese media waited patiently for the statement they had been promised as the three men sat down. 

Nobody thought anything of the very small smile on Fernandez' face as he held Hanyu's chair, adjusted it after the Japanese skater took the center seat, before he himself that down on his left. 

Yuzu was rather proud of himself as he sat down. That he had managed to sit down just normally. Without wincing. 

Not allowing even by a tiny hint to show that even almost ten, eleven hours later, his rear still felt like on fire. 

He looked away from the press to the side were Javi sat, briefly.

Javi - his love, his life, his so much more than just husband or wife.

The rest could go to hell, for all that he cared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short afterthought

Since no "free for all" - the Japanese term for a part of a press conference in which all attending media were allowed to simple try to shout their questions at the questioned - had been declared, it was no surprised that the doyen of the Japanese North America press contingent was the one to take the lead.

The senior correspondent of Asahi Shinbun, Brian saw when he surreptitiously check a list someone had provided for him.

Normally stationed in Washington, D.C., to report on US government matters.

Yuzu, Brian noticed, seemed pleased, yet also a bit wary.

Another glance at his list told Brian that liberal leaning Asahi media group was highly regarded but the newspaper in particular also somewhat feared for its thorough investigative journalism.

Of course, Brian thought, anything Yuzuru Hanyu was SERIOUS news in Japan.

He hoped the reporter would be understanding in his questioning.

He was quite prepared to do something should he turn out overly aggressive or otherwise disagreeable.

Outwardly, he kept his face calm, returned the slight bow the man gave first Yuzuru, then Javier, then himself.

The reporter turned back to Yuzuru.

"羽生選手、大変ご苦労さまです," he said. "さって、質問ですが、噂によって、アクセルの4回転を成功なさっているらしいですが。。。"

Brian didn't understand much Japanese.

Axel he understood in any language.

4回転 - "yonkaiten" - he had remembered very quickly after meeting Yuzu.

"No, Sir," he said very firmly before Yuzu could answer himself, "I apologize that I do not know your name, but no training questions. In particular no quad jump questions."

"But..." the man started, though then gracefully subsided.

"If you have any other questions?" Brian offered.

"About?" the man asked back, baffled.

"Well..." Brian said, baffled in turn. Made a gesture to the blown up picture in the back.

The man looked at that.

Back at Brian.

At Yuzuru, then Javier. Back at Yuzuru.

"Why," he asked Brian in impeccable English, "would anyone care about that? Now on the other hand, quadruple Axel..."


End file.
